Do you feel better now?
by Starlight Scorpius
Summary: Fai feels bad about an argument he and Kurogane got into and wants to make him feel better. He probably could have thought of a better way to make amends. KuroganxFai Rated M for slight swearing and smut. :/  Good god, at least I tried.


Ug, I am about to try and write something I am really not good at. Also some buttons on y keyboard are sticking to please point out the mistakes for me and I will fix them.

Hope you enjoy this freaky bit of probably out of character KuroFai.

I tried changing it but only slightly :/ Cause I'm bad at fanfics, thus the reason I only have 3.

* * *

><p>Fai flinched slightly as Kurogane carelessly let the blonds injured foot hit the door on the way into the room. He smirked slightly and only gave a "It's your own fault" as his excuse. Fai attempted to glare at him after this but, only having one eye, it wasn't very affective.<p>

"Ohh, Kuro-puu you're so mean to me! Even when I'm in such a delicate state! How could you!" Fai teased after he was dropped onto the bed and Kurgane got up to rummage around in a closet.

"Oh shut up, you've only hurt your ankle." Kurogane was as annoyed as he ever could be, however that was because of the argument before they had gotten back to the small house that the five were staying at.

Fai looked over at the other man and slid himself up against the pillows of the bed, sitting against the back board. "Ne, Kuro-papa~ Were are Sakura-chan and the others?" He looked around the room as if he might find them huddled in a corner spying. Kurogane turned back, with an everlasting glare for the blonds idiocy, and walked over the bed to sit down, crumpling the cotton blankets.

"They are out looking for something to do while we wait for the feather to make some kind of appearance." He paused for a moment. "Now give me your foot." Of course there was no point in asking because the large man simply grabbed it, though more gently when Fai flinched again. He took the shoe off, the sock fallowing after then he pulled out a bandage original to that world, it was like a small ice pack, and placed it over the swelling on Fai's ankle.

"Oh, ok." Fai smiled. "I bet they are having lots of fun~" Fai thanked his "Kuro-nurse" when he finished wrapping his ankle and was a little surprised when Kurogane put a pillow under the blonds foot then climbed to the other side of the bed and sat down slightly beside him.

Needless to say Kurogane was very unhappy about being called a Nurse.

Things got quiet for a moment and the two felt very awkward. It didn't look like the others were going to come home anytime soon so there was no hoping that they would rescue them from the silence. Kurogane turned to look away, staring intently at the floor. Fai on the other hand pouted a little then let himself lay back on the bed and pillows while he made several different faces.

"Stop that." Kurogane grumbled. At some point he had begun to watch the blond make weird faces but blushed madly when Fai had squinted his eyes, forced himself to blush, and held one finger against his slightly parted mouth.

"Hm?" Fai looked over and blinked for a moment as Kurogane tried to hide the blush and turned away. The magician smirked and moved his arms to stretch out above his head. He arched his back a little and forced himself to blush again. "Aww but Kuro-rin likes it doesn't he~"

Kurogane blushed again and got up to leave but Fai grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Grinning widely as he moved to sit in the warriors lap, causing him to blush more and yell. "Dammit Fai, MOVE!"

Fai grinned again and shook his head, glancing at his foot to make sure it wasn't in a position that would be painful he then leaned forward, placing his hands on Kurogane's chest and grinding his hips against the others. He smiled through another blush at the funny reaction he got from what he did and proceeded to do it again while laughing a little at how Kurogane tried to force the blush off his face. Of course it wasn't as fun for the warrior who wasn't expecting the magician to do such a thing but knew the idiot probably had some plan to tease him then run off.

Kurogane regained his composure and put his hands on Fai's thighs in attempt to push him away. It only made the other blush more. "Damn what do you think you're doing?" He yelled while trying to get the blond away from the bulge in his pants. Well that was useless.

"But Kuro-tan wants me to" Fai said, pointing down to what Kurogane had tried to hide.

Kurogane scowled and yelled again. "Just get off!"

Fai smirked and leaned against him more, slipping his thin hands into Kurogane's pants. "Oh Kuro-nee is so impatient~ Lets get you off first ne?"

"That's not what I- Nnn.." Kurogane flinched a little at the cold skin on his erection and let out a soft groan, leaning back slightly only to open his eyes and see Fai making another suggestive face just to arouse him. He scowled again and turned to look away from the fucking scare-crow.

Fai moved to unzip Kurogane's pants so that he could pull the shaft out and massage it properly, sliding his cold fingers around it and fingering the slit to induce another groan from the large man who then relaxed a little more. "Ne.. Kuro-kun feels better now..right?" Fai had begun to blush more and was breathing a little unevenly.

"B-Better? ...ah.." Kurogane gritted his teeth while trying not to look at Fai, the blond being better at arousing him than he would like to think. He felt that the room had gotten warmer but didnt want to give any hint to the fact that the idiot had made it happen.

Fai nodded, squirming slightly as his own erection began to feel uncomfortable. "K..Kuro-kitty was very angry before so I thought...Nnn.. But couldn't think of... Ah.. How to make you feel good.." Fai bit his lip and removed his "Problem" from his pants to attend to the both of them. He found that his hands were a little small though so he couldn't quite fit his hand around both of their erections. Kurogane looked up as he began to pant. He saw the blush on the others face and the frustration in his eyes due to not being able to get the satisfaction he wanted.

"Y-You're an...Ah.. Damn, come here stupid.." Kurogane pulled the magician closer and wrapped his hand around both the members, stroking them slowly as Fai leaned himself on Kurogane to keep his balance.

"Ahhh..." Fai let out a soft moan as he moved himself against Kurogane's hand, wanting him to be more aggressive. Kurogane moved forward a little and used his free hand to lift up Fai's shirt and fondle his nipples, causing the blond to let out a loud moan.

"They're very sensitive aren't they?" He mumbled and groaned again as Fai used both his hands to help pump their erections but ended up fingering Kurogane's slit again and moaning loudly.

"Aann.. K-Kuro.." Fai swallowed and started panting more after letting out another moan.

"Nnn.." The blond was having a hard time keeping his eyes open while Kurogane rubbed and pinched at the pink skin on his chest, causing Fai to feel light headed. He could see a bead of sweat run down Kurogane's neck and he felt extremely warm where the other had been rubbing him. There was a slight numb feeling that was setting into his legs as well. The blond bit his lip and whimpered while arching his back and pushing himself against Kurogane again.

He craved more of the skin contact and began to fumble with Kurogane's shirt, wanting to unbutton and remove it but only managed to unbutton it and move his hands over the skin. He gulped slightly as Kurogane pushed his lips against his roughly, causing the blond to let out a whine, still wanting more. The magician shivered as his hands traced over the muscles on Kurogane's chest and the feel of them under his hands made him feel hot.

When Fai opened his mouth slightly to moan the larger man took advantage of that and slipped his tongue in, exploring the soft skin. As the warrior started to roughly stroke him and rub his skin Fai felt a strange sensation pulse through him, it made him twitch and sweat until he couldn't handle sitting like he was. He pushed away from Kurogane, a blush and a bit of a desperate look on his face. He removed the larger mans hands from his skin and laid down on the bed, removing his pants and spreading his legs open while panting heavily.

"Please.. please inside me..hurry.." He stretched his arms out to Kurogane who's eyes looked like they were somewhere else. The larger man moved with the same desperate need that the smaller one had in his eyes.

Fai bit his lip when Kurogane pushed his hard erection inside of him, neither of them having the patience to prepare for it. The blond let out a scream as his legs trembled and he grasped onto Kurogane's shoulders. It hurt, a lot and he was regretting not using any lube. It took a good while for Fai to stop flinching and squirming so the other could move more. Kurogane was to distracted to pay much attention the pain of the one under him and he leaned forward, pushing himself farther into the warmth of the magician and leaning down to stare at the other while he gasped and whimpered with a deep blush across his face.

"Ah! ..Ohhh, oh please Kurogane! M-more.. Haa.." Fai bucked up against Kurogane, forgetting most of the pain and loving the tingling sensation that radiated through his body when the large man moved inside him. Kurogane complied to his wants and began pushing in harder, his erection being swallowed up to the hilt and hitting Fai's prostate. When this happened it cause the magician to moan loudly and gasp uncontrollably. He called out to the warrior to move faster and pushed himself against him, wanting that tingling feeling to increase.

"Oh, oh please, more! Kuro-riiin more~... Ohh.." He begged as his legs trembled.

"W-would you shut up already! God you're loud!" The warrior yelled back

Kurogane felt completely light headed and he began to pound against the magician who screamed again and arched his back, stretching his arms out above his head as he begged for more.

"Ahh.. Ah, keep going! Ah!" Fai moaned more and panted heavily as his prostate was hit continuously.

His whole body was tingling and he pushed his head back, bucking up against Kurogane again who upped his thrusting, causing Fai to whimper and spread his legs out again, the tingling started to feel more intense and he bit his lip roughly, spreading his legs even more if possible and as Kurogane somehow managed to speed up again he called out the warriors name several times, the feeling in his body so strong he felt like he would pass out, just before he could he moaned loudly, his body tensing up and he gasped as he reached his climax, cringing at the release and the sudden increase in pleasure.

Seconds after he squirmed slightly as his body twitched a little more from the orgasm. He laid back in pure ecstasy while Kurogane thrust in a few more times before cumming inside of the blond moments later. The larger man fell slightly onto the magician as they both laid back and panted, enjoying the sensations that radiated through them.

"Ah..K-Kuro-p-puu..* Fai said after a while. Kurogane shifted slightly and looked at him then moved to pull out of the blond and frowned at the blood and semen that leaked out after him.

"...What?" He took a moment to compose himself and looked down at Fai who was smiling tiredly up at him.

"...We have to do that again... at some point.." Kurogane blinked for a moment and smirked, nodding and moving Fai to the proper end of the bed then covering him with the blankets. He got up moments later and left to take a shower after leaving the idiotic magician with a small kiss to hold him over until he got back.

* * *

><p>FFFF- Damn I hope I did that ok. XD<p>

Fai and Kurogane are probably OOC :/ But I dont really know.


End file.
